


第一届神龙选美大赛

by Niqkou



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, RPS注意, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 论男友粉的升级。





	第一届神龙选美大赛

**Author's Note:**

> 朱白RPS，AU，OOC，全文都是我胡编乱扯的，请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！

 

 

 

****1** **

 

第一届神龙选美大赛邀请了第一届萌兽冠军白小虎当特别嘉宾。

白小虎姓白名宇，原本叫白虎，可是白宇本人觉得本来虎就长得虎头虎脑了，名字里还有虎，虎如其名越来越虎可咋办，于是自作主张改名为白宇。

别看白宇这头神兽个头不大，原形还是一只小奶虎，其实已经有五百岁的芳龄了。前些年有个无聊的主办方举办了一场萌兽大赛，门票不要钱，白宇去看热闹，结果身后有只风麒麟花粉过敏，一个响亮的喷嚏掀起一阵巨风，把白宇喷到比赛台上了，白宇一脸懵逼，落地时接连翻滚了好几圈，最终露着雪白毛绒的小肚皮，举着肉肉厚厚的粉红色肉垫稳住了，直接被全票通过选为冠军。

可是白宇很郁闷，白虎咋说也是神兽之一，战伐之神，咋能跟萌划等号呢？！一只威猛潇洒的神虎被选为萌兽冠军？哎呦，可真是太给虎丢脸了！

于是白宇为了证明自己是一只威猛的大脑斧，当场翻身站好，冲着评委席和观众席嗷呜了一嗓子，试图展示自己的威猛，然后当场收获了一圈妈妈粉。

啊啊啊啊啊看看这头小白虎，奶凶奶凶的，一定是饿了！妈妈粉们泪流满面，决定集资砸钱给白宇买奶粉。

白宇气得举爪拍桌：“我都500岁了！你们竟然管我叫‘崽崽’？！”

妈妈粉们泪洒北海：“我们崽崽能数到500呢！我们崽崽真棒！”

白宇觉得好孤独，因为没有人理解他的威猛，还无缘无故多了一大堆天天给他寄奶粉的妈。

 

****2** **

 

朱一龙是一条5000岁的宅龙，除了吃火锅以外，平时不大出门，和其他龙也不太熟，不过他还有一个秘密身份，就是萌兽冠军白宇的粉丝，不是妈妈粉，而是稀有的男友粉。原本这条龙是十分低调的，不愿意抛头露面的，一听说第一届神龙选美大赛邀请了白宇做特别嘉宾，低调且不愿意抛头露面的朱一龙立刻报了名。

站在比赛现场的时候，身为男友粉的朱一龙看到了坐在评委席上的白宇，哪还听得到主持人念的比赛规则？只瞪着一双水汪汪的龙眼盯着白宇看，生怕不能给自家爱豆盯怀孕了。

直到主持人念到冠军获得者能得到白宇签名海报一张、白宇代言的虎牌保温杯限量套装礼盒一套以及人形等身立牌、原形等身立牌各一个的时候，朱一龙的注意力才从白宇身上移回到主持人身上，准确的说是移到主持人展示的奖品上面。

等身立牌？！

签名海报？！

限量礼盒？！

啥也别说了！！！有辱斯文是什么？？？拢龙不知道！！！

为了等身立牌！为了签名海报！为了限量礼盒！让本龙表演钻火圈我都干！！！

于是原本只打算站在台上默默盯着白宇看的朱一龙突然跟打了凤凰血似的来了精神，不但其他参赛龙被震到了，就连台下的几个评委都被震到了，纷纷议论在台上搔首弄姿的朱一龙算不算违规。

神兽的体型普遍很大，为了生活便利，多半都会化成人形生活，朱一龙也不例外，可是选美比赛的参赛观赛要求中都写上了，不管是参赛选手，评委，还是观众，都要以原形参赛观赛，于是台下评委及观众们亲眼目睹了龙弹钢琴，龙拉小提琴，龙语演唱等精彩节目。

表演当然是不违规的，评委们只是觉得自己眼花了，好像看到这条参赛龙被别的物种附身了。

“这位选手请停一下，你是龙，不是孔雀，为什么要开屏？”评委一号按了暂停键，坐在豪华猫窝里乐呵呵边看表演边啃肉干的白宇不乐意了，肉乎乎毛绒绒的粉色大肉垫啪——！拍桌！毛茸茸的小脑袋一伸，嗷呜了一声，不小心又萌晕一片，只见观众就跟多米诺骨牌似的特别有节奏地一个接一个晕倒，场面十分壮观。他身边的三位评委老师都是比较资深的男神仙，职业素养很好，没晕，就是忍不住拿起手机连拍了三张白宇拍桌萌照。

“我反对！这位龙哥多好啊！为什么要暂停？要是我，我就选他当冠军！”

然后刚刚倒下的多米诺骨牌们突然被点击了倒放键，又一个接一个立了起来，纷纷拿起投票器按了1号键，全票选举朱一龙为神龙选美大赛冠军。

毕竟是萌兽冠军发话，一爪子下去能萌晕一个宇宙，谁敢说不行？就算真有不服气的，我们崽崽刚500岁，他还是个宝宝，需要疼需要爱，选个冠军哄他高兴怎么了？

朱一龙站在舞台上，直接石化成赤龙石雕，当然不是为了拿到冠军而高兴傻的，而是因为白宇说他好才高兴傻的。

我的天啊，小白看我了，小白夸我了，四舍五入就是小白同意嫁给我了，我是不是有资格升级为小白老公粉了？

朱一龙独自站在台上表演龙雕，参赛选手中的青龙和白龙飞出来了，愤恨地表示一定有黑幕！凭什么朱一龙吹拉弹唱了一通就得了选美冠军！这是神龙选美比赛，不是神龙才艺比赛！非要白宇说出个一二三来。

白宇眨巴眨巴眼睛，露出两颗小虎牙，乐了：“因为他大啊！”

全场哗然，白宇的妈妈粉们抱团咬手绢，场内一片嘤嘤嘤，然后突然又跟表演大合唱似的齐声喊口号：“崽崽你还小！不可以说这种话！”

白宇的泥塑粉们分成两人一组，分别给对方做心脏复苏术，然后跟在妈妈粉们之后齐声喊口号：“小白你是我们的清纯白玫瑰！不可以说这种话！”

参赛的其他选手龙惊了，立刻弯腰检查自己。

而正在台上表演龙雕的白宇男友粉朱一龙害羞了，从红色变成紫红色。

“咋了？咋就不可以说了，我说的是实话啊！”白宇一脸无辜，“这位龙哥眼睛确实很大，不是吗？”

可惜这句解释的后半句被一片哀嚎声淹没了。

 

****3** **

 

朱一龙夺冠，被问到获奖感言，当主持人笑眯眯地把话筒递给他时，朱一龙正站在人形白宇等身立牌和虎形白宇等身立牌中间，手里还抱着虎牌保温杯限量套装和签名海报，他注视着台下笑吟吟的白宇，觉得幸福的自己要幸福的被白宇淹没了。

朱一龙那双大眼睛缓慢地眨着，都快眨出水来了，才挤出一句：“感谢白宇对我的肯定。”

现场又一片哗然，分别拿到第二名和第三名的青龙和白龙气疯了，觉得赤龙炫耀，但他们没有证据，台下观众懵了，觉得赤龙搞黄，但他们没有证据。

颁奖典礼之后是冠军采访，朱一龙乖乖盘在神龙专用毛毯上，心里想的只有怎么还不可以回家。他现在的心里只有等身立牌、签名海报和限量套装，以及怎么把等身立牌、签名海报和限量套装完好无损地运回家。

主持人提问三连：“平常喜欢做什么啊？喜欢什么食物啊？有没有打算进军娱乐圈啊？”朱一龙回答的十分简洁：“打游戏，吃火锅，还没有。”就跟念三字经似的，生生把一个话痨主持人急到失语。

采访好不容易结束了，朱一龙化成人形喜滋滋地抱着奖品往外走，他不想从人多的大门走，于是默默走了后面的小门，没想到白宇正站在后门外面准备上车。朱一龙担心自己会打扰到白宇，就立在门口眼巴巴盯着白宇看，心里想的是多看一眼是一眼，倒是白宇冲他一笑，也不认生，也没架子，主动跟他搭了话：“龙哥，你抱着那堆东西要去哪啊？我送你吧。”然后主动走过去，帮朱一龙把奖品搬上车，拉着龙就塞进了副驾驶。

坐在白宇车上的朱一龙晕乎乎的，心想化成人形的白宇也好可爱，明明留着胡茬，可一点都不显老，果然是因为本体是猫科动物吗？

“你还真把那俩等身立牌抱回来了啊？”白宇发动车子，嘴角牵起一个喜气洋洋的弧度，“行，真给面子，我当时看到他们准备的奖品都惊了，真不知道那两个等身立牌放在家里有什么用，辟邪？禳灾？还是放着招财？”

“很有用的。”朱一龙连忙解释，可他想了想白宇或许不追星，不理解等身立牌的好处也是正常的，便沉默地抿了抿嘴唇。

“不过那个杯子确实好用，厂商也送了我一套一样的，只可惜是粉色的，跟小姑娘用的似的。”

朱一龙点点头，说他一定会珍惜着使用，白宇哈哈一笑，说龙哥你真逗。

接下来的时间几乎都是白宇先提话题，从上古开天地到游戏和火锅，不过朱一龙竟发现自己能好好的接上白宇的话，虽然他说的依然不多，可和刚才的“三字经答题法”相比，就要多太多了。如果刚才做冠军采访的那个主持人看到了朱一龙和白宇聊天的场景，估计也要咬着手绢嘤嘤嘤了。

到了朱一龙家，白宇下车主动帮忙搬东西，还把礼盒和海报抱在了怀里，虽然不想和白宇分开，可一想到自家的布置，朱一龙还是选择违心开口送客。

“谢谢你，白宇，送到这里就可以了，我能自己拿进去的。”

“别啊，”白宇一噘嘴，“咱都这么熟了，何况你自己拿也要拿两次，咱俩一起搬一次就搬完。”说罢就抱着礼盒和海报往门里走。

龙族的体型大，所以住所都很大，朱一龙住的算是偏远的，又爱自己亲自侍弄花花草草，院子收拾的十分漂亮，白宇边走边晃悠着脑袋左看右看，边看边称赞：“行啊龙哥，太有情调了，这房子收拾的我都想来住了！”

把朱一龙称赞的直咳嗽。

在男友粉面前瞎说什么骚话呢？！什么情调？！什么想来住？！别说了！不要相信男友粉的定力！

不过朱一龙狂热的心理活动当然没有化成弹幕飘在脑袋上面，他只是红着耳朵跟在白宇身后，抿着嘴唇不说话。

开了门，朱一龙把人形立牌仔仔细细放好，然后像条犯了错误的小龙一样缩在墙角，如果白宇此时的注意力放在他这条龙身上，一定会发现他已经七分熟了，可惜白宇把注意力放在了满屋子的白宇周边、白宇海报、白宇杂志、白宇抱枕和整整齐齐码在展示柜里的应援物料上。

“哎龙哥，你是一条龙住吗？”

“是。”

“哦，原来你是我的粉丝啊？”白宇转身歪着头，笑吟吟地注视着缩在墙角的朱一龙，“冒昧问一句，你也是我的妈妈粉吗？你不会也给我寄过奶粉吧？”

“不是的，我是男友粉，我寄过玫瑰花。”朱一龙祸从口出，从七分熟烧成了全熟，他担心白宇觉得自己很恶心，毕竟他一条龙，白宇一头虎，他5000岁，白宇500岁，而他这话说的好像自己惦记着白小虎软软嫩嫩毛毛绒绒的虎屁股一样，哎呦，真是臊得龙想找个洞钻起来。

朱一龙垂着头，不敢看白宇，他能感觉到白宇正向他走来，可他只能僵硬地缩在墙角，当脚步声停下来，呼吸几乎落在他睫毛上的时候，朱一龙缓缓睁开了眼睛，并在白宇乌黑的眼珠中看到了自己窘迫的脸。

“男友粉好啊，这可是稀有物种，看来我得好好把我龙哥保护起来。”白宇笑着来了个壁咚，话锋一转，眉眼中尽是风情，“同明相照，同类相求，云从龙，风从虎……龙哥比我年长4500岁，又才学广博，一定听说过这句吧？”

同明相照，同类相求，云从龙，风从虎，说的就是志趣相投的人自然会走到一起。

见朱一龙点点头，白宇粉嫩的舌尖轻轻滑过红唇，眼角的笑纹中满是得意和欣喜。

“那……龙哥你想不想升级一下啊？”

“升级？我可以升级为老公粉了吗？”朱一龙眨巴眨巴眼睛，白宇翻了个白眼。

“……笨，把粉字去掉。”

 

****4** **

 

多年后，第一届神龙选美大赛冠军朱一龙作为第一届嗲精大赛的特邀嘉宾，接受了记者采访，记者提到了有狗仔爆料朱一龙先是白宇的男友粉，后来追星成功，升级男友的话题。

“能给我们介绍一下您是如何追星成功的吗？”

朱一龙认真想了想，回答道：“可能是我比较幸运吧，毕竟我只是普通好看。”

而坐在他身边的另外一位特邀嘉宾——第一届萌兽冠军白宇气得直接现场现了原形，用他肉乎乎毛绒绒的虎爪啪——！拍桌！又萌晕台下一圈披着记者皮的妈妈粉。

“你怎么能说自己只是普通好看！我龙哥特别好！就算你就是龙哥本人！也不能说我龙哥普通！”

朱一龙面色红润，一双水汪汪的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，含情脉脉地盯着他家萌虎看，把白宇盯得当场来了次萌虎洗脸，于是那些刚从地上爬起来的妈妈粉们被再次萌晕。

崽啊，别管妈妈，妈妈血厚，被你可爱死了还能复活，来吧，让可爱来得更猛烈些吧！

妈妈粉们举着相机等待自家崽崽的下次突袭，谁也不知道他们心中还是个孩子的白宇此时想的是天啦噜我龙哥怎么这么好看，好爱他，好想抱抱他，以下的想法过于成人不能播，而朱一龙和白宇当然心照不宣，想的是我的天我的小白怎么这么可爱，好爱他，好想抱抱他，以下的想法过于成人不能播。

于是萌虎洗脸之后妈妈粉们等来的是萌虎投怀送抱，投的不是妈妈粉的怀，送的不是崽崽的可爱拥抱，白宇直奔朱一龙，对方伸手一接，连同萌虎嗲声嗲气的撒娇一起接住了。

“哥哥！”

台下一圈妈妈粉们愣了，觉得当妈的可能是太辛苦了，年纪也不大，就该补钙了，不然为啥自家崽崽叫了一句“哥哥”就突然骨质疏松了。

而隐藏在妈妈粉们中的泥塑粉疯了，心想完了完了，我家的清纯白玫瑰被龙拱了，凭什么朱一龙可以拥有酥透骨头的一声“哥哥”，我们就不可以？！哎呦哎呦酸死了酸死了，刚才哪位姐妹录音了？求分享！

于是第一届嗲精大赛在赛前采访阶段就圆满结束了，特邀嘉宾白宇被全票通过选为冠军，抱着朱一龙人形龙形等身立牌、签名海报和膳魔师星座系列限量套装美滋滋地和朱一龙夫夫双双把家还了。

 

****END** **

****2019.5.30** **


End file.
